


The Fae Sisters and the Mermaid Princess

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: (kind of), Audrey & Mal are Sisters, F/F, Femslash, Harry Hook & Audrey Rose Friendship, Heritage Swap, Parent Swap, Princess Uma - Freeform, Uma & Ben Friendship (Disney), Villain Kid Audrey, who was taken in and raised by Ariel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Audrey and Mal grew up as sisters on the Isle, while Uma was taken in and raised by Ariel as a princess in Auradon. Uma, fully aware of the fate she had avoided by being taken in by Ariel, heavily supports Ben in bringing the VK to Auradon.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Aurora/Maleficent (Disney), Ben/Carlos de Vil, Doug/Jane (Disney Descendants), Jay/Li Lonnie, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	The Fae Sisters and the Mermaid Princess

Umaudrey || Descendants || The Fae Sisters and the Mermaid Princess || Descendants || Umaudrey

Title: The Fae Sisters and the Mermaid Princess – The Truth About Sleeping Beauty

Fandom: Descendants

Disclaimer: All rights to the show reserved to Josann McGibbon, Sara Parriott and Disney. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, slight parent switch, VK Audrey, Princess Uma, m/f, m/m

Main Pairing: Uma/Audrey

Side Pairings: Maleficent/Aurora, Ben/Carlos, Jay/Lonnie, Doug/Jane

Descendants Characters: Audrey, Uma, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos de Vil, Prince Ben, Elle, Harry Hook, Gil Gaston, Jane, Doug, Chad Charming, Li Lonnie, Aurora, Maleficent, Dude

Summary: Origin swap – Audrey grows up on the isle with her sister Mal, both not knowing their other parent is Aurora. Uma grew up raised by Eric and Ariel as a princess of Auradon.

**The Fae Sisters and the Mermaid Princess**

_The Truth About Sleeping Beauty_

Uma knew who her mother was. Everybody knew who her mother was. Princess Uma of Atlantica was the daughter of Ursula. Unlike other villain kids, her family had insisted – or offered – to raise her, because Ursula was the sister of King Triton and as her daughter, Uma was a princess of Atlantica. She had been raised by Eric and Ariel like she was their daughter, even though she _always_ knew she wasn't. She had always been different.

But she had never been alone, because she had her sister. Not her biological sister, but the daughter of Eric and Ariel – Elle, a sweet and kind girl, who was different in her own right. She may have legs, but she couldn't walk. And Auradon Prep? Not very prepped for the disabled. Uma had used a lot of her magic to help her sister out – conjuring ramps and lifts where a flustered Fairy Godmother had been unable to just because Auradon had given up its magic. Well, Uma wasn't going to wait until they built the things needed for Elle. It kind of figured; those prim and proper princes and princesses only saw absolute perfection. Anything that wasn't perfect was discarded in this world. They literally had a whole island where they kept everyone they deemed a villain.

And yes, deemed. After Uma learned of her own heritage, she decided to study up on the Isle of the Lost. What horrified her was that other kids, kids not as fortunate as her in the extended family, were just... stuck there. A life-long prison sentence with no parole, simply for who their parents are. And the crimes – they stood in no relations! Sorcerers who tried to take over kingdoms, a god who tried to take over the _universe_ , a woman who... stole a bunch of puppies. Everything and anything got the same sentence; life-long imprisonment with no parole.

It wasn't Uma's place to say anything though. She had escaped that fate by chance. Who knew what kind of trouble speaking up may cause for her. And even among the council of kings and queens, Ariel and Eric were only one of many couples ruling the united kingdoms of Auradon.

Her magic, that was the one thing Uma didn't compromise. Not even the grand Fairy Godmother was going to make her stop using her magic. And little tricks, little make-overs, they made her a fan favorite of many of those prim and proper princesses. They weren't used to magic, to _imperfection_. Green hair, leather outfits instead of pretty cotton dresses? Anything differing from the norm, it amazed them because they couldn't fathom it. For Uma, it was a way to express herself, to show that she was different from them. She made a couple friends that way, maybe one real one. Lonnie, the daughter of Shang and Mulan. She wasn't a princess either, her mother was a hero, not a ruler. They got along, both of them into fencing and sparring, while most of the princesses stuck with the stereotypical girly pastimes like cheerleading or the choir. Oh, singing and dancing, now that was a must do around here. Not that singing was a problem for Uma; she _could_. She just wasn't much of a fan of these silly little singing sessions with birdies and fawns.

Lonnie wasn't her only friend though, surprisingly enough Uma also ended up befriending Prince Ben and Prince Chad, though the latter was more of a pretty boy side-kick. The thing was that Auradon Prep was located in Prince Ben's kingdom... and so was the bridge to the Isle of the Lost.

"I'm just saying, it seems unfair", offered Uma, throwing a baseball over at Ben.

Chad huffed where he was sitting in the shade, right next to Ben, effectively dodging the ball. "It figures you'd say that. I mean, you _are_ a... you know..."

Chad motioned vaguely, awkwardly, and Uma rolled her eyes. "Villain kid. You can say it. It's not actually an insult, even if you may think so. It's okay. I mean, that's my mom. We're not our parents. I mean, look at Ben. Sure, his dad is now a king, but only because he got the chance to redeem himself. He got cursed, punished for _one_ wrong-doing when he was young. And then he had the chance to get better and break his curse. Now he gets to be a king, rule the land. What's so different between this and many of the villains? Sure, some of them may actually deserve their life-long imprisonment for what crazy things they pulled. But others? The _driver_ of Cruella de Vil got a life-long sentence and I think that even Cruella herself is over-punished for trying to kill a bunch of puppies. Sure, that's bad and we love puppies and all that, but... life-long imprisonment? Really?"

Ben shifted a little at that, furrowing his brows. He knew Uma was right. Adam had been punished for wronging an Enchantress, but it had not been for the end of his days. And while some villains were the worst of the worse, how did none of them get the chance to be _redeemed_?

"And their kids", tagged Uma on, knowing that Ben was open for suggestions right now. "They never did _anything_ wrong aside from being born. If you want to lock every single criminal in this kingdom away forever and throw away the keys, that's one thing – but innocent children? How's anyone okay with that? Even if you don't wanna forcibly take the kids away from their parents... Ain't no social services on the isle to check if _maybe_ that actually would be for the best for the kids? I mean, many of them are really bad villains who's to say they'll be good parents?"

"Okay that one, that's actually a really good point", agreed Lonnie, catching the ball from Ben. "I mean, damn, imagine being raised by Cruella de Vil. The woman kicks puppies for fun, who really thinks she's a doting and caring mother for a baby...?"

"Or the Evil Queen!", injected Elle excitedly. "I mean, my best friend Emma, she's the daughter of Snow White and she _knows_ the stories of her mom's childhood. We all know. Grimhilde was an exploitative, verbally and physically abusive stepmother."

"...The Tremaines are in there too, right?", asked Chad softly, eyebrows furrowed in genuine concern now. "I know how badly they treated mom..."

Ben rubbed the back of his neck and decidedly looked away from his friends, a concerned and thoughtful frown on his face. Elle turned to smirk at Uma, knowing that her suggestion had driven the point home. Uma fist-bumped her adopted sister, feeling like they were close to success.

/break\

"We're going to accept seven villain kids for a... test-run", offered Ben softly, wringing his hands.

"Seven?", echoed Chad doubtfully as they prepared everything for the new arrivals.

"As good a number as any", shrugged Elle. "Seven princesses of the sea, seven dwarves, seven founding princesses of the united kingdoms – Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Megara. Seven's an important number in our society, Chad."

"Fair enough", shrugged Chad. "So, who are their villain parents? What do we got to prepare for?"

Uma peeked over at Ben curiously at that. It had all been Ben, fiercely and passionately making the case to his own parents and to the council of kings and queens. So Uma had no idea about the actual outcome of this. Seven other villain kids though. It was stupid, she knew that. These kids had actually been raised by villains, on that island isolated from all the cushy comfort Uma was used to. She knew she had been privileged to not just grow up outside of the isle, but literally with a golden spoon in her mouth, raised in a castle as a princess. Yet still she hoped for... some kind of _connection_. She was the definition of being neither fish nor flesh, in so many ways. She was both mermaid and human, neither fully. She wasn't like the other mermaids though, with her tentacles. She wasn't like the other princesses and students either though, because she was a villain kid. She just... hoped that the villain kids weren't going to be another case of her not really fitting in.

"The daughter of Grimhilde, the son of Jafar, the son of Cruella de Vil, the son of Captain Hook, the... son of... Gaston, the daughters of Maleficent", offered Ben reluctantly.

"Ho—ow did Gaston make that list?", asked Lonnie surprised.

"Well, since I pitched it, some council members were thinking that if we _impose_ this on others, then the very least would be for us to also take in a child of the villain who personally wronged our family too", sighed Ben and ruffled his hair. "You should have seen dad's face."

"I am _so_ nervous about the daughter of the Evil Queen coming", muttered Doug.

Doug was the son of one of the seven dwarves – Uma could _not_ be bothered to memorize which one. There were seven of them, after all. Uma guessed she understood that there was some nervousness there. Also the guy was insanely fidgety anyway so there was that.

"No such talk", stated Ben firmly. "They will not be defined by their parentage here. They are their own people and they deserve a shot. They deserve to be treated as their own person."

"Right, yes. Sure", nodded Doug with an awkward smile.

"This sure is going to be interesting", offered Lonnie.

"You can say that", muttered Chad beneath his breath.

/break\

Ben smiled pleased as he watched from above, having just left the school. He saw them in the garden outside, talking. He was glad that Uma and Elle had talked him into this, because it had been the right call. Gilbert Gaston was _nothing_ like his father. He was not boisterous or violent or misogynistic – he was a big, soft sweetheart who absolutely adored his captain (he was part of a pirate crew). Ben liked him, _Chad_ liked him – the two pretty boys surprisingly had hit it off right away. Uma, she was particularly interested in the magic users though (understandably so, considering no one in Auradon used magic). Evie, Mal and Audrey. She seemed to fit right in with them. Evie especially really took off – she _loved_ making clothes and the style of the isle was very different from Auradon, even from the more rebellious way Uma liked to dress. Evie and Mal loved giving the girls around here make-overs, new hair colors and cuts and clothes. Ben knew, he saw that it was more of an attempt to buy their acceptance but for now at least it seemed to endear the others to them. Jay, Gil, Harry and Carlos also tried their luck in the sports. Three of those four actually really hit it big times here (and Harry, he _quickly_ became a favorite for many girls. Ben had to admit, he was a pretty boy). The only one who didn't really take to the sports was Carlos.

Carlos de Vil, who was _nothing_ like his villain parent (which, admittedly, could be said about most of them. Aside from maybe Harry, who was a pirate just like his dad, but that was it). He was so sweet and gentle and cute. He also... got along with dogs. He had run into Dude on his first day here and ran away from the tiny dog, trying to climb a tree until Ben had come to his rescue. Carlos, he was – different. Not just from the other VK but also from anyone Ben had ever met.

"Making heart-eyes again, Ben."

Startled, Ben turned around toward a cockily smirking Uma. He tried to cover his blush, quickly turning his attention to the VK in the garden again. Carlos sat with Dude on his lap, Evie and Audrey braiding each other's hair, while Mal was reading in her magic book. All of them, by the looks of it, were listening to Harry, Gil and Jay talk, most likely about the upcoming game.

"They're fitting in pretty well, aren't they?", asked Ben softly.

"Trying to avoid the question, but sure, I'll go for it", huffed Uma amused. "Yes, they are."

"How... are you enjoying not being the only magic-user anymore?", wanted Ben to know.

The smile on Uma's lips was answer enough. She wasn't the only one anymore, there were others who understood what using magic felt like. While Ben didn't understand that, he did understand that it was important for Uma, that her using magic had othered her and that she wasn't alone anymore.

"The pipsqueak though?", Uma curiously, jerking her head. "Not the gorgeous pirate or the broad-shouldered thief or – oh, your parents would _love_ if you'd start dating Gaston's son."

"Carlos is...", started Ben, half-heartedly glaring at her. "He's very... cute."

"Mh. You like em cute", nodded Uma, tilting her head. "Did the pirate threaten you yet?"

"Which one? But yes", muttered Ben, rubbing his face.

Apparently, he was not being very subtle in his liking of Carlos. Admittedly, the two of them had gone swimming to the enchanted lake, he had taught Carlos how to swim. All the while, there were some pirates hovering in the background, glaring at him. Gil had mostly been there because Harry and Audrey were there. Audrey, the captain of the pirates, had made it perfectly clear that if Ben hurt Carlos, he would find Harry's hook where it hurt the most. Harry had offered the manic smile and pointedly polished his hook while Audrey delivered the threat.

"Harry's exact words were that 'if you hurt the pup, I will make a fur-coat out of you, Beasty Boy'...", sighed Ben, leaning forward on the balustrade.

"Well, he _is_ the runt of the litter", laughed Uma. "Figures they're protective of him."

Ben grumbled beneath his breath at that. He had never _really_ been interested in someone like this before. But no one had ever been like Carlos either. He just couldn't quite tell what his parents would think. Not just about him being gay, but about him... dating a VK. Not that he was _dating_ Carlos yet, he was too flustered to really ask him out (also _moderately_ afraid of Audrey and Harry).

/break\

"You gotta stop threatening Ben", groaned Mal annoyed, throwing a pillow across the room.

It would have hit her sister square in the face if not for Audrey to use a little magic. Audrey raised one perfect eyebrow at her in a judgmental manner. Evie sat next to Mal on the bed, laughing a little but not looking up from her papers. She was so busy designing their outfits for the grand coronation. It was supposed to be the big day when the VK would pull through with their parents' plan. With every day that passed, their enthusiasm for the plan weakened. Mal was the only one keeping them on track, really. Evie was losing herself in her designs and the joy of giving all these atrocious fashion disasters a make-over. Jay, Harry and Gil were having fun on the team – Harry enjoyed the attention of all the girls who fawned over the handsome bad-boy pirate while Gil spent a lot of time with Chad, learning the ins and outs around here. And Carlos – Carlos was on the target. Only that the 'target' had become 'Ben' and Carlos had developed real feelings for him.

"Not everybody is on board with this plan, Mal", commented Audrey dryly. "I'd much rather protect Carlos' virtue. You know he's my favorite."

Mal rolled her eyes annoyed, not that Audrey cares. Yes, she loved her sister dearly, but Mal had always been eager to please their mother, live up to her name – being the firstborn, she had been named Maleficent after their mother. But unlike Gaston (thankfully enough), Maleficent hadn't gone about naming her daughters Maleficent II and Maleficent III. Audrey got her own name, though mom never said where she got that name from. But Audrey had always lived by it; she had gone after her own path. After befriending Harry Hook as a little girl, she had decided to form her own band of pirates. The ocean was interesting and due to her dragon-heritage, people found it startling she would seek out the water. Well, Audrey – she yearned for _something_ , _somewhere_ , not knowing what or where. Now, here, she felt closer to it. This school, the whole pretty princess play, it was _fun_. Audrey liked this place. Admittedly, their clothes were _dreadful_ and she would not exchange her gorgeous pink leather-do for that or, heaven forbid, trade her pink-and-blue curls for their bland normal hair. Not a speck of color anywhere.

Well, no. That wasn't true. One stood out among them all. Princess Uma of Atlantica. Her thinly braided hair a bright turquoise that matched her dresses – though she seemed to dig the leather designs from Evie even more so. She was different, she was _interesting_. She was magical.

Literally. She was the only one around here who could use – or decided to use – magic. Not even the freaking Fairy Godmother used magic. How pathetic was that? But Uma, the daughter of Ursula apparently, she used her magic freely, for fun. She had actually been helping Audrey, Evie and Mal with theirs. After all, their parents were sorcerers and fae. They had magic in their blood, but they had never _used_ magic before, knew not how to channel it.

"Looks to me like you have a new favorite around here", noted Evie after a moment. "You've been spending a lot of time with _Uma_. Even more so than me and Mal, you know."

"She's fun. Also she's a literal mermaid, so she... has been expressing interest in the pirate life, you know. She seems to get along with Harry too", offered Audrey dismissively.

"My baby sister has a _crush_ ", noted Mal, faking a gasp.

"Shut up, Mal", grunted Audrey with a glare.

"Weak comeback. Really weak. Don't tell me Evie is right?", asked Mal surprised.

"She's... gorgeous", shrugged Audrey tentatively. "Powerful. Oh, come on, don't act so surprised. Carlos got a boyfriend, Harry has like... four... girlfriends right now, I think, Jay has been making heart-eyes at Uma's best friend, the one with the bad-ass moves. This is our first time in the outside world, meeting new people. Sure it's interesting, yeah."

"She has a point", offered Evie, waving the pen in her hand. "I mean, let them have _fun_ , Mal."

"Urgh", groaned Mal and rolled her eyes at them. "If you blow this mission-"

"Literally nothing will happen", interrupted Audrey pointedly. "Mom is imprisoned on the isle. And she will stay that way _unless_ we actually pull through with this. We could just... not...?"

Mal and Evie both stared at her for a moment and no one spoke again. They were kids, their parents' kids. How could they turn their backs on their parents...? Admittedly, Audrey felt a bit conflicted too. However, they even refused to tell their kids who their other parent was.

/break\

Making fun of Ben for liking one of the VK had been more fun before Uma found herself falling for one of them too. Audrey, with the smile and the pink and blue hair and the roses – she liked to use her magic to grow roses. They usually snaked around her legs or arms. She was breathtaking but also such a spitfire – her magic was so strong and she was amazing.

"I couldn't _possibly_ ask Doug out myself. He should ask me out. Right? How do I make him ask me out? - _No_ magic, Uma, close that mouth of yours right now."

Smiling amused, Uma closed her mouth and leaned back on the bed she was sprawled out. It was Audrey's bed. Audrey sat next to her, twirling a pink-and-blue strand around her finger. Uma watched, fascinated. For not being a princess, Audrey was so naturally regal. Evie and Mal sat on Mal's bed, watching Jane pace in front of the beds. Apparently, recently, Jane had developed a crush on Doug. Well, love fell where it fell, Uma supposed. But the wallflower fairy really started to... set goals for herself ever since the VK came here. First the make-over, then the fascination with magic – Uma guessed it was because Audrey and Mal were fae too, just like Jane, not like Uma, who was a witch. Suddenly, she wanted to be more than just her mother's good daughter.

"Here's an idea: Go ask him out", offered Mal and rolled her eyes.

"What. No. The boy asks the girl!", exclaimed Jane distressed.

"Your world is so very, very weird", noted Evie with one eyebrow raised.

The door was ripped open, Lonnie rushing in with wide eyes. "Jay asked me out to the coronation. _Jay_. You two, I will definitely need your help. I need a great outfit and the _hair_!"

Uma turned to look at Audrey curiously, who just huffed amused. "Jay's been crushing on her for weeks now. She's like the only girl around here who can and does kick his ass. He... likes that."

"Well, everyone has their own thing, I suppose", chuckled Uma.

"Who are you guys going with?", asked Lonnie curiously as she sat down with Mal for the hair.

"Me and Evie are just going with Harry and Gil. It helps when one of us keeps Harry out of trouble", offered Mal casually, smiling a little. "What with Carlos going with his _boyfriend_."

"Oh, Carlos and Ben are _so_ cute!", agreed Lonnie, nodding wildly. "What about you, Audrey?"

"I don't really care about this coronation thing", sighed Audrey tired. "I guess... Chad asked me."

Everyone stared at her in surprise and then, Lonnie and Jane turned to look pointedly at Uma. She really hated that others knew about her crush. The downside of having _friends_. Uma sighed.

"Would... you like to go with me?", asked Uma softly.

"As... friends?", asked Audrey slowly, raising both her eyebrows.

"As...", started Uma, pausing a little, until Lonnie cleared her throat decidedly. "Girlfriends."

Lonnie smiled pleased at her best friend, nodding encouragingly. All the while, Audrey's face did a thing. Her eyes widened and her cheeks tinted pink as she stared at Uma in surprise.

"Yes", replied Mal, heaving a sigh. "Audrey would love to go with you, as your date. She has been i _nsufferable_ about you for weeks now-"

" _Shut_ up, stupid sister", groaned Audrey and used her magic to throw three pillows at Mal.

Uma blinked a couple of times as she looked at Audrey and at the way her cheeks darkened. Interesting. She tilted her head as she watched Audrey. That was unexpected. Grinning, Uma reached out a hand to link fingers with Audrey, gaining her attention.

"So... are we doing this? As girlfriends?", asked Uma softly.

"Okay, yeah", nodded Audrey slowly, blinking a few times.

/break\

"Uma? Uma? The mermaid princess, really, captain? _Uma_?"

"The way you say her name", sighed Audrey flustered, tilting her head back.

Harry cackled at that and sat down next to his captain. Gil was sitting in front of Audrey, letting her braid his hair. Out of her crew, Harry and Gil had always been her best friends and they had been the only ones to come with her here, to have her back.

"I like her", hummed Gil amused. "She makes you smile, captain. Besides, I think she'd make a badass pirate. Are we gonna take her with us when we leave Auradon?"

"When we...", started Audrey, voice wavering.

"You _do_ remember the plan, right?", asked Harry sarcastically. "We get your ma here, open the border for all other VK and villains and while they rampage around, taking over all these kingdoms and all, we set sail with our ship, back onto the ocean."

"I miss the ocean", agreed Gil, sighing softly.

Audrey furrowed her brows at that. Right. She had forgotten about the plan. Well, not so much forgotten as more that she was ignoring it. It was so stupid and she had no personal interest in it and... she really liked this place. She even liked the school. Sure, things such as their Goodness 101 class was insulting nonsense, but other classes were actually interesting. The school itself was beautiful and Audrey enjoyed their new friends. She was... happy here.

"We're going to leave, right?", asked Harry slowly.

"Of course", agreed Audrey. "I just... was considering maybe... after graduation?"

"Graduation?", echoed Harry horrified. " _More_ school?"

"You're like the most wanted boy at school", dismissed Audrey. "And you enjoy the sports. Besides, leaving Jay, Evie, Carlos and... Mal... It's going to be..."

"Captain's right. Let's stick around for graduation. Chad told me about this tradition of school prom. I wanna see a school prom, Harry", requested Gil.

"You really think there's going to be prom, or graduation, or this school, after Maleficent takes over Auradon?", asked Harry, looking doubtfully at them.

Audrey slipped lower against the trunk of the tree. Maybe she should consider sabotaging the plan. However, this was their _mom_ and she didn't think Mal would forgive her for letting her down either.

"If you're so against it, you should talk to Carlos. I bet _he_ doesn't wanna betray his boyfriend either", suggested Gil after a moment. "Maybe all of us should sit together and talk this through?"

"Ah, yes. Because we so often sit down to discuss these things", drawled Harry unimpressed.

Audrey snorted at that. Both boys were right. They should talk, but they never did.

/break\

Every day, Carlos hated their plan even more. He _loved_ Ben. Really, actually fell in love with him. The thought of using Ben really made him feel squeamish. The... thought of his mom coming to Auradon was very upsetting too. And the thing was, he could see that all others were wavering too. The group of them were getting ready for the coronation. Jay looked as gloomy as Carlos felt and while Evie and Mal were looking determined, it still felt a bit lackluster. The atmosphere in the room was rather gloom and doom. Well, Harry seemed to have a blast getting ready with Gil...

"We shouldn't pull through with the plan", stated Audrey, staring Mal in the eyes.

She was _daring_ her sister to disagree. The two of them, they did _a lot_ of disagreeing at all times. Everyone knew they loved each other, but both were headstrong and powerful. Mal gritted her teeth but in the end she was the one to turn her head first. That... didn't just surprise Audrey.

"You're right", sighed Mal. "I don't... I _like_ Ben and Uma. I've even grown fond of Jane."

"We made friends, huh?", chuckled Jay with a small smile.

"Yes, we did. Some of us made more than just friends though", pointed Gil out, elbowing Jay.

Jay blushed and wiggled his nose at that. "Lonnie's pretty amazing. Don't team up on me! Carlos is making heart-eyes at Ben all day! And I don't even wanna know about the tentacle-business."

"Shut your mouth, Jay", hissed Audrey flustered.

"Oh wow, I am so incredibly relieved", groaned Carlos and collapsed backward onto a bed. "I can't stand lying to Ben! He's so sweet, he doesn't deserve this!"

"You're all slaves to the heart", sighed Harry dismissively. "Horrible."

/break\

"I just want _one_ nice thing!", exclaimed Jane.

She was fighting with Mal over the wand. "No, you don't want to do this, Jane."

"Look at me! Mom didn't allow me to keep the dress, or the hair! I couldn't ask Dough out! I just want one nice thing! I _should_ have magic! You have magic, Audrey has magic, Uma has magic! I'm the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, why don't _I_ get magic?"

Carlos gasped as Ben pushed him behind himself to protect him. Wow, he really was dating Prince Charming. Flustered, he held onto Ben and tried to look over his boyfriend's shoulder at what was happening. Uma and Audrey stepped up like some ridiculous power-couple as they tried to use their magic to help – but by then it was already too late and in a puff of smoke did Maleficent appear.

"Mom, no, _don't_ ruin this", pleaded Audrey mortified, squeezing Uma's hand.

"Wait, where's _our_ parents?", asked Evie, looking at Jay and Carlos.

"I don't _care_ about some stupid kingdom domination plan!", groaned Maleficent, dramatically throwing her hands up. "I just needed to get off that island and back to my true love."

Audrey took an instinctive step back and turned to look at Mal in confusion. They both had no idea who their other parent even _was_. Their mom was not very talkative on that topic. She just looked angry and vindictive every time the girls asked. So it was because Maleficent had met their other parent on the other side of the border...? Uma gently rubbed a circle with her thumb on the back of Audrey's hand in reassurance. This was... big. Her eyes instinctively scanned the crowd.

"M... Mal..."

The voice came from the bystanders. From the _royal_ bystanders. With a mortified look on her face did Audrey watch how _Princess Aurora_ broke free from the crowd, a hand on her heart and her full focus on Maleficent. The thing that was so mortifying was how... much Aurora looked like Audrey.

"I... What?", asked Mal confused, looking between Aurora, Maleficent and Audrey.

A sharp intake of breath from Aurora as she took a step forward toward Mal, though her gaze wandered back to Maleficent. "Is... Is that... _her_?"

"One of them", offered Maleficent, waving a hand vaguely. "Daughters, come here."

Uma tugged on her hand, trying to pull Audrey away when Audrey stepped up. Instead, Audrey pulled her new girlfriend along. Once within reach of her sister, Audrey reached out with her free hand to take Mal's. There were... tears in Aurora's eyes. Everyone else stood frozen aside, thanks to Maleficent's magic. Apparently, they were the only ones not affected by it.

"This is your _mother_. Well, other mother", supplied Maleficent with an unusual smile, reaching a hand out to caress Aurora's cheek. "Rosebud, these are our daughters. Maleficent Bertha and Aurora Audrey. Mal and Audrey. I have waited _so long_ to see you again, my love."

"I'm sorry, Audrey is my _middle_ name?", asked Audrey. "Wait, not even the most pressing issue."

"Well, I could hardly let people know your first name", huffed Maleficent dismissively. "It would have gotten your mother in trouble, deary."

"Can we _maybe_ get into the whole 'we have two moms and one of them is a queen' business?", asked Mal loudly, waving around a little in frustration. " _What_. And _how_."

"Magic, nugget", sighed Maleficent like that one should be obvious. "Also, dragons. I took your eggs with me to the isle and you were born over a year after your conception."

"I dread to ask about said conception, but... _you two_?", asked Audrey slowly, pointing between Aurora and Maleficent. "You're the _reason_ why mom was banished to the isle! I mean, the one..."

"I am so confused", muttered Uma softly. "Everybody knows the story. Maleficent wasn't invited to the baby party and thus cursed Aurora to die. But the curse was reduced by that fairy trio and the whole kingdom just... fell asleep, until the prince came along to break it with True Love's Kiss."

"Yeah, that last one was mine", stated Maleficent with a glare, motioning at herself. "I may have cast the curse, mainly because I was being _discriminated against_. Stefan and Leah invited _everybody_ in the _entire_ kingdom, all of the fairies... aside from me. I _am_ one of the most powerful fairies but they _disrespect me_ like that? What kind of precedent would I set if I let that slide?"

"Following so far", nodded Uma, pulling Audrey a little closer to herself.

Maleficent spoke loudly and dramatically, performing for the crowd of frozen bystanders who had come for the coronation and couldn't physically leave right now. "However... the little princess, after she learned of her curse, sought me out. Defiant. Delightful. I... fell hard for her. _We_ fell in love. Her parents wouldn't allow it. They rather accepted the curse than allow us to be together. And after it was broken, they did their quickest to banish me, before any rumors could start about their daughter being anything but the perfect little princess. _I_ did nothing wrong! I was ready to lift the curse, all they had to do was give their blessing! _They_ doomed their own kingdom, broke their daughter's heart, banished me _and_ their own granddaughters!"

"I... think I need to sit down", whispered Audrey, heavily leaning against Uma.

"So wait, this whole... plan of yours, it was to get revenge on... our grandparents?", asked Mal.

"No!", exclaimed Maleficent exasperated. "All I want is _her_."

She wrapped one arm around Aurora and pulled the golden-blonde queen close. Aurora gasped softly as she collided with her former lover and, lost in Maleficent's eyes, she leaned in for a kiss.

"Things I never needed to see", muttered Mal and closed her eyes tightly.

"So... So all of this, it was... a ploy, so you could... see your _girlfriend_ again?", asked Audrey.

"Well, freedom, getting out there, using my magic again. There are _other_ perks to being out here aside from my Rosebud", offered Maleficent with a smile.

Aurora blushed and bit her lips at that, though she looked reluctant. "But... We can't..."

"Oh, we can", declared Maleficent, twirling the Fairy Godmother's wand. "Out here, I have my magic again. And this fairy fool was stupid enough to give up her own magic. _We_ have the power. And the _control_ now. You and me, we could rule _everything_."

"...Can we just... go?", asked Audrey softly, looking at her sister and her girlfriend.

"...We can't leave Evie and the others behind", sighed Mal after a moment.

"We can't leave the entire gathering behind", corrected Uma pointedly.

"Right, yes. Good guys now", nodded Audrey dismissively.

"Malie, we can't leave them all frozen and take over the kingdom. I don't _want_ all of Auradon. I'm happy with our little kingdom", sighed Aurora, rubbing her face. " _No_ , not even my mother."

Maleficent _pouted_ at that. It disturbed all three girls.

"Fine, fi—ine. I'm not going back on that island though. Your mother is a homophobic, faephobic _bitch_ and I will not be banished for being who I am and loving who I love again."

"I... was a...", started Aurora, wavering a little.

"You were young and frightened and intimidated by your mother. I never blamed you, my love. Only _her_ ", interrupted Maleficent, glaring fiercely at Queen Leah.

"Okay so, can we... unfreeze everyone then? Continue on with the coronation?", asked Uma.

Maleficent didn't look pleased by this, but when Aurora gave her the sad kitten eyes, she sighed and caved. With a wave of her hand did she undo the spell and before any of the other royals could lung forward and do anything, Maleficent and Aurora disappeared in a puff of smoke. So did Audrey and Mal. Uma's eyes widened as her hand reached for air.

"What... just happened?", asked Carlos slowly, stepping up to Uma.

"I have no idea, but I think my girlfriend was just stolen by her mothers", stated Uma.

"What... do we... do?", asked Jay, also approaching them.

"I mean, considering all the screeching Queen Leah is doing, this was probably for the best?", offered Lonnie next to Jay, holding his hand. "Maybe let everyone cool down first?"

"Also I feel like Jane is a bit the center of attention right now", offered Ben after a moment.

"That's all great, but my girlfriend is who knows where", noted Uma pointedly.

"Yeah, Mal's gone too and I don't like it", agreed Evie, arms crossed over her chest.

The group quickly left while the Fairy Godmother was busy with her own neglected daughter and Adam and Belle were trying to calm down Queen Leah. Once outside, they paused to regroup.

"Okay, what now? Captain's still missing", pointed Harry out impatiently.

"We should give them some time?", suggested Elle softly. "I mean, from my frozen outside perspective, it looked like Maleficent and Aurora were... having a... moment. Maybe we should give them a moment as a family. If they don't return by tomorrow, we should start looking."

Uma frowned at her sister but found it hard to argue. Both Audrey and Mal had the magic.

/break\

Audrey liked Aurora. She also liked the castle her mom lived in. Aurora had cried and there had been _so_ much hugging. After a few hours, she and Mal managed to call Evie to tell her they were alright. However, after a weekend of excessive hugging and concern about their well-being and what their lives had been like, Mal and Audrey pleaded their mothers to let them return to school.

"Can't believe I'm now dating a princess", hummed Uma amused.

She had her arms wrapped around Audrey's waist, the fae leaning against her chest. "Well, considering I was already dating a princess, this seems only fair, doesn't it?"

Audrey tilted her head back and grinned at Uma, adjusting her crown a little. They sat outside in the garden, all of them. Carlos was nuzzling into Ben's neck while Ben was kissing his temples softly. Jay, Lonnie, Chad, Mal, Harry and Gil were playing poker. By the looks of it, Elle, Evie, Doug and Jane were actually studying (the nerds). After the coronation and everything that had happened, Doug and Jane had actually figured things out and started dating. Every now and again, Doug would lean over to kiss Jane's cheek. The afternoon was pretty peaceful.

"Do... you have any plans for after graduation?", asked Audrey slowly.

"Not really. Elle and I are probably going to return to Atlantica...", shrugged Uma.

"You... You know, you could... be on the ocean, on a... pirate ship?", suggested Audrey.

"A pirate ship?", asked Uma surprised, leaning down to look at Audrey.

" _Her_ pirate ship", called Harry, Mal and Evie out annoyed.

"Mh... I don't know", mused Uma thoughtfully, grinning a little bit. "You really think I could be a good pirate? Not sure if I'll make a good one."

"You'd be a fabulous pirate, sis", called Elle out. "Also, _I'm_ going to be a pirate."

"...What?", asked Uma surprised and turned toward her sister.

"Yeah, Harry asked me weeks ago to join. Turns out all the sailing dad taught me would actually make me a very practical pirate", offered Elle with a shrug. "Besides, you've been flirting with a pirate captain and I am _so_ not returning to Atlantica without you. Between mom, dad, grandma and all our aunts...? I don't need all of that fussing. I'm becoming a pirate."

Uma nodded slowly and turned toward her girlfriend. "Guess I'm becoming a pirate."

"Oh! Oh, me too!", exclaimed Chad. "Gil asked me months ago!"

He smiled brightly while Uma just stared doubtfully at him. _Really_? Chad as a pirate...? That was going to be strange, but then again... not actually working but getting jewelry and gold? Sure.

"And you're going to be fine just leaving? I mean, you have... two... mothers now", asked Jane.

"Well, graduation is still a long way away", offered Audrey with a shrug. "And while we're staying until graduation, but... afterward? We're definitely going to leave for the sea again. Besides, new mom is kind of... fussy? So I don't know if I can last more than two years of that."

"And the PDA", added Mal and sighed. "Seriously, they _can't_ keep their hands to themselves. It is... genuinely traumatizing. But mom looks pretty happy being a queen now."

"Well, Audrey seems to be enjoying the whole princess-deal", offered Harry.

"I'm a pirate _and_ a princess", noted Audrey, pointing at her head.

Evie had designed her the perfect hat – she had a beautiful magenta pirate captain hat with a pink and a blue feather, but now it was also adored by a tiara instead of the band wrapped around it. Uma smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Audrey. The fae princess smiled surprised and leaned more comfortably into Uma, both of them looking at their friends.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be flat-out lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about this since D1, because Maleficent/Aurora is one of my favorite OTPs. But after D3, when it was Maleficent's scepter that CALLED to Audrey and Audrey was just able to channel and use that magic? I haven't been able to shake the thought of Audrey as a daughter of Maleficent/Aurora ever since. Similarly I've been thinking a lot about Uma's fate, because I do like the scrapped original canon of "The Little Mermaid" where Ursula was Triton's sister, so I could not imagine the royal family letting an innocent royal baby be raised on the Isle. So, why not write that origin swap for my Descendants OTP? ;D (Hades as Mal's dad was waaay overkill anyway and honestly not really a good fit. That HAIR. Evie really does look more like the daughter of Hades than Mal did...)


End file.
